


I'll love you forever

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany writes what he feels rather than just saying what he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll love you forever

I can’t define it  
I can’t deny it  
These feelings I have  
Some would call it love  
But it’s much more than that

Because in you I know  
I have found  
The other side of me  
You are the peace and happiness  
Where lonliness used to be

You are like a ray of sunshine  
In in the pouring rain  
A glimmer of hope  
During my darkest days

For all that you are  
And continue to be  
I’ll love you forever  
With everything in me


End file.
